Lily, Snape, and the Letter
by HP-words.of.wisdom
Summary: This oneshot is when Lily gets her letter to Hogwarts. See how everyone reacts to the letter, and how she does. Very short but please review anyways.


Lily Evens sat at the kitchen table eating an apple. It was a hot day in mid July, and Lily was building a tree house with her father. She was taking a break and was eating her favorite food. She squeezed more of the apple juice into her mouth. It was cold and refreshing. Suddenly, Lily jumped. A dark thing was flying towards her house. Lily knew that it was going to crash into the window, so she ran over to open it and then she ducked so it could come in.

The owl landed on the table. Lily walked over to it, admiring it. It was an eagle owl. Lily had never seen an owl, but she had heard about them from her friend, Severus. She saw that a letter was tied to his leg. It was addressed to her. Lily pulled the letter off of the owl's leg and it flew back into the afternoon heat. Lily looked at the letter. It had her name on it in green ink.

"Who's that for?" Petunia asked as Lily began to open it.

"Me," Lily answered. Petunia raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever," she said. She walked out of the room. Suddenly, Lily understood what it was. She tore out of the house with it half opened and towards the playground.

"Severus!" she called. The boy was there, resting in the shade of a big oak tree. "I think I got it! My letter to Hogwarts!"

"Let me see!" Severus said walking over to where she stood. "That's it!"

"Oh!" Lily eyes were round as she tore off the envelope. Inside was a letter from Professor Dumbledore saying that she was accepted to Hogwarts and another telling her the school supplies that she would need. Lily gave a squeal of delight and hugged Severus.

"I can't wait to go!" she said happily. Severus nodded. "I better tell my mum and dad. They don't know yet. I'll see you tomorrow!" Lily ran back home to show everyone her letter. Her parents were happy for her, but Petunia stormed out of the room when Lily told her.

"Tuney, what's wrong?" Lily asked her sister later on in the evening.

"Nothing." Lily was shocked by this cold reply. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her sister.

The next few weeks were uneventful except for the time where Severus was in Lily's bedroom. They saw an owl fly by and it flew towards the room next to Lily's. It was in Petunia's room. Petunia wasn't home, so they decided to she what it said. Severus was shocked that she had written to a wizard by muggle mail and had gotten a reply. They tore the letter open and read:

_Dear Ms. Evens,_

_We are sorry to say that we cannot accept you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sorry to say that you lack certain magical qualities that you must have to become a student at this school. We hope that you are well, and once again we apologize for this inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Lily, look!" Severus said after reading the letter. "Your sister actually wrote to Hogwarts!" He was surprised, but Lily sighed.

"Poor, Tuney. She is awfully jealous. She wishes that she could go to, but she can't. So now she won't talk to me."

"Like that's a disappointment," Severus muttered. Lily glared at him.

"She's my sister. We're supposed to be friends."

"Well, stop worrying about _her_. We're going to Hogwarts soon! We are going to learn magic and do all sorts of cool stuff!"

"Yeah, but Tuney can't come. I'll be miserable without her."

"You'll be too busy to miss her," Severus said. Instead of smiling, Lily looked even more hurt.

"You're awfully mean to her, Severus," Lily said as they walked outside towards the playground.

"No surprise there. Look at her!" Severus said angrily.

"Tell me about Hogwarts again." Lily decided to ignore his last remark and hear about her new school.

"Lily, I've told you everything that you need to know. Everything that I know. I just can't wait to go. You'll have so much fun!"

"Yeah, I hope I'm in Slytherin with you," Lily said. The two friends smiled at each other and went over to the swings thinking about the wonders that Hogwarts would include.

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this story. I know that it's short but please review anyways. Thanks!**


End file.
